


On The Road Pt II

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [38]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>baguette fucker</b><br/>tag yourself i’m the ‘former’ stripper</p><p><b>get ur own dicc</b><br/>i’m the snake (;"</p><p>*<br/>The Squad is back on the road! They are heading to Jefferson's house but, of course, not without something going wrong first..</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road Pt II

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

_eliza added better than you to the group_

**better than you  
** what

 **eliza  
** we’re coming to your house today

 **better than you  
** wha t  
when i said to tell me about you coming down  
i meant give me more than a fuckvping day’s warning

 **peggy  
** @ **eliza** told you

 **eliza  
** sorry

 **better than you  
** fuck you  
see you later

 **jamesmadd  
** now that that’s sorted  
i’m driving

 **fight me  
** it’s an 8.5 hour drive

 **peggy  
** so we trade off every three hours

 **jamesmadd  
** what’s the order

 **ayyyymaria  
** i could drive

 **baguette fucker  
** same

 **fight me  
** so james, maria then laf

 **jamesmadd  
** works for me

 **get ur own dicc  
** let’s go!!

*

 **angel  
** is there a reason you four insist on squeezing together in one row  
despite the fact we have more than enough space

 **get ur own dicc  
** i fucked up last night  
so today i shall hug alex until he has to beg for mercy

 **peggy  
** i mean i don’t mind  
more than enough space for me and maria back here

 **fight me  
** you don’t actually have to hug me the whole time

 **get ur own dicc  
** no i’m gonna

 **baguette fucker  
** accept our love

 **fight me  
** okay then

 **angel  
** you guys are going to be insufferable today aren’t you

 **disney god  
** yes  
good luck to you all

*

 **dosiaaa  
** why does eliza always get shotgun

 **eliza  
** because i have all the music

 **peggy  
** you could always just pass the aux cord around

 **eliza  
** no because i know for a fact alex has nothing but rap in his phone  
and laf has nothing but french ballads in theirs

 **fight me  
** nothing wrong with rap  
seriously it is very difficult to type with three of you squishing me

 **baguette fucker  
** suffer  
until you understand we love you and don’t find you annoying  
and what’s wrong with french ballads

 **aaron burr  
** Can I just say

 **baguette fucker  
** no you may not

 **aaron burr  
** I actually like French ballads  
I wasn’t going to say anything about Alexander

 **baguette fucker  
** oh **  
** good

 **peggy  
** oKAy other people’s questionable music taste aside…  
what’s wrong with the rest of ours

 **eliza  
** nothing!!  
but i’m not about to be the one who prohibits certain music choices  
everyone is supposed to have an equal shot  
kinda like communism  
but since that’s not possible  
i get to choose instead

 **peggy  
** so you decided to go for a dictatorship instead

 **eliza  
** yes

 **fight me  
** can i just say that’s not how communism works  
this is more of a little league baseball game

 **peggy  
** so we’re all children who can’t be trusted with our own choices?

 **fight me  
** i

 **angel  
** just give up you are outplanned

*

 **aaron burr  
** And what musicals will we be enjoying today, Commander Eliza?

 **eliza  
** er we got in the heights and the last five years

 **aaron burr  
** That’s not going to last you eight hours

 **eliza  
** oh no

 **aaron burr  
** You may have to relinquish control, Commander Eliza

 **eliza  
** nEVER

 **peggy  
** jUST PLAY THE GODDAMNED MUSIC

*

 **dosiaaa  
** aND THE POINT IS JAMIE

 **angel  
** THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN SPEND A SINGLE DAY THAT’S NOT ABOUT

 **fight me  
** YOU YOU AND NOTHING BUT YOU

 **baguette fucker  
** MARVELLOUS NOVELIST YOU

 **ayyyymaria  
** ISN’T HE WONDERFUL JUST 28

 **disney god  
** THE SAVIOUR OF WRITING

 **aaron burr  
** The déjà vu is strong

*

 **baguette fucker  
** tag yourself i’m the ‘former’ stripper

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m the snake (;

 **fight me  
** i’m the way she yells ‘without cable’

 **angel  
** i’m her shoving an ice pick in her eye

 **aaron burr  
** I’m her buying the book while smiling like the Mona Lisa

*

 **eliza  
** i love the last five years

 **angel  
** have you seen the news where cynthia erivo is going to play kathy

 **eliza  
** yES  
I’M EXCITED  
GIVE ME ALL OF IT

 **aaron burr  
** I actually really liked the musical  
It’s really interesting how both of them tell their stories separately and without any interference from the other so you get to decide for yourself who is in the right and in the wrong

 **eliza  
** you got that from one listen?

 **dosiaaa  
** yesssss i’ve taught my boyfriend well

 **eliza  
** it took me weeks to get that how did you get there so fast

 **aaron burr  
** I have a lit major for a girlfriend

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m so proud  
you are listening when i talk to you about lit

 **aaron burr  
** Am I not supposed to listen  
Isn’t that a basic thing?  
Listen while people are talking?

 **fight me  
** so you listen to everything i say when i talk?

 **aaron burr  
** Yes

 **fight me  
** but i talk a lot

 **aaron burr  
** Yes

 **fight me  
** wow  
give this man a nobel peace prize

 **aaron burr  
** Thank you for acknowledging my achievements

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex fell asleep  
he is so cute  
i love him

 **better than you  
** you are so gross

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes now go away at least i have a boyfriend

 **disney god  
** ehem

 **get ur own dicc  
** boyfriends and a significant other*

 **disney god  
** thank you

 **get ur own dicc  
** ilu!!!

 **disney god  
** ilu2!!!

 **better than you  
** i can’t believe these people are staying in my house

 **get ur own dicc  
** suck it up

 **angel  
** i thought we agreed all sappiness is to take place in your own chats

 **baguette fucker  
** no we agreed all fights are to take place in our own chats

 **angel  
** damn it

*

 **baguette fucker  
** why are we just driving in silence

 **eliza  
** because if we put in in the heights then we will have no music after and i can’t handle your music tastes

 **peggy  
** for the love of god  
jUST LISTEN TO IT

*

 **baguette fucker  
** benny sounds hot

 **dosiaaa  
** rt

 **aaron burr  
** Really?

 **eliza  
** i love nina omg

 **angel  
** i LOVE VANESSA

 **peggy  
** i want to be daniela

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex reminds me of usnavi  
but if like usnavi was more !!! about everything

 **disney god  
** you’re just saying that because they are both immigrants

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s not just that  
it’s the whole orphan thing too

 **disney god  
** that’s all of two similar points

 **get ur own dicc  
** the spanish thing

 **disney god  
** three

 **get ur own dicc  
** fine mr good ass

 **ayyyymaria  
** isn’t it smart ass?

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes but hercules has like a great butt so  
HA HE’S BLUSHING

 **disney god  
** shut uP

 **get ur own dicc  
** but also i am sonny

*

 **angel  
** i don’t understand how they can all just fall asleep on top of each other and be comfortable??  
it’s like they are all squished together

 **eliza  
** well they have been dating for some time maybe they are used to being squished?

 **angel  
** i can feel my neck aching just looking at them

 **eliza  
** yeah but you’re an old woman

 **angel  
** excuse me??

 **eliza  
** at heart angelica

 **angel  
** i can’t believe this  
my own sister  
dragging me

*

 **jamesmadd  
** WAKE UP  
IT IS TIME FOR FOOD  
I DID NOT DRIVE FOR THREE HOURS TO BE DENIED FOOD

 **fight me  
** we heard you the first time

 **jamesmadd  
** and yet you’re still sleeping in your boyfriend’s lap

 **fight me  
** tbf the way we’re all lying on each other means i need them to get up first before i can move

 **jamesmadd  
** MOVE OR YOU WILL BE MOVED

*

 **jamesmadd  
** nobody say anything

 **get ur own dicc  
** as a guy who is also into guys  
i recognise that notification sound

 **jamesmadd  
** do not

 **get ur own dicc  
** james are you on grindr

 **jamesmadd  
** no **  
** maybe  
yes  
i should delete it

 **get ur own dicc  
** get that dick tho

 **jamesmadd  
** people are so annoying  
i just want them to leave me alone

 **angel  
** as a connoisseur of being on dating apps but actually not liking anyone  
i can help

 **jamesmadd  
** please

 **angel  
** there you’re good

 **get ur own dicc  
** I SAW THAT I’M SNORTING

 **disney god  
** what did she say??

 **get ur own dicc  
** sO THE GUY IS LIKE “help me come”  
AND SHE ANSWERS  
“you can do it buddy”  
“i believe in you”

 **jamesmadd  
** nicely done

 **angel  
** i thank thee kindly sir

*

 **fight me  
** @ **get ur own dicc** why do you recognise the sound of grindr

 **get ur own dicc  
** shhhh

*

 **eliza  
** that’s my seat

 **peggy  
** no my girlfriend is driving and your music dictatorship is over

 **eliza  
** that’s my seat

 **peggy  
** no it’s not any longer  
this is a revolution  
sit in the back with angel

 **eliza  
** this isn’t over

 **baguette fucker  
** viva la revolution

 **fight me  
** as a person who is a french speaker  
that was vaguely offensive

*

 **jamesmadd  
** lafayette has a very strange music taste

 **baguette fucker  
** excuse me this is a classic french ballad how dare you

 **jamesmadd  
** okay but the one before that

 **baguette fucker  
** that was just rap

 **jamesmadd  
** it was very loud

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s industrial hip hop

 **jamesmadd  
** i don’t think industrial is the ,,,word,,, i would use for it

*

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m not even surprised that aaron listens to jazz

 **aaron burr  
** Jazz is calming  
And is beneficial for plant growth

 **jamesmadd  
** i  
okay then

*

 **jamesmadd  
** what kind of music does this even fall under @ **disney god**

 **disney god  
** i don’t know either  
indie???  
maybe  
if i don’t know it i consider it indie

 **jamesmadd  
** fair enough

*

 **dosiaaa  
** SHE’S SINGING “BABY COME HOME” IN A MELODY OF TEARS  
WHILE THE RHYTHM OF THE RAIN KEEPS TIME

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** and now that laf has taken over i’m going to sleep until jefferson’s house  
bye

*

 **jamesmadd  
** guys i’m bored let’s play a game

 **angel  
** what game

 **jamesmadd  
** er we can play the singing game or we can play “while you were sleeping”

 **dosiaaa  
** what’s that

 **jamesmadd  
** so the singing game is basically you have to sing a song and someone must follow it up with a lyric that matches with the lyric  
so it’s like  
“i kissed a girl and i-”  
“can be your new addiction hey baby-”  
“pull me closer in the backseat of your rover-”

 **dosiaaa  
** nice

 **jamesmadd  
** and the “while you were sleeping” thing is when someone falls asleep everyone else must concoct a story and when the person wakes up you have to make them believe it

 **fight me  
** i kinda wanna do that to jefferson and fuck him up though

 **jamesmadd  
** tru

 **angel  
** so let’s play the song game

 **dosiaaa  
** i’ll start!  
hey i was doing just fine before

 **aaron burr  
** i wanna waste all of my time

 **jamesmadd  
** my friends we have to sing it out loud

 **dosiaaa  
** oH right

*

 **eliza  
** CRAP

 **peggy  
** HA THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ONLY KNOW MUSICALS

 **eliza  
** I DEMAND A REMATCH

*

 **eliza  
** RAP SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED

 **peggy  
** the rest of us can keep up it’s just you

 **eliza  
** sHUT

*

 **angel  
** OKAY THAT’S JUST CHEATING  
LAF AND ALEX YOU CAN’T JUST START SINGING IN MOTHERFUCKING FRENCH  
AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD

 **fight me  
** you ruin all of the fun

*

 **angel  
** NO MOTHERFUCVIVFGVKING SPANISH

 **get ur own dicc  
** this is just discrimination

*

 **baguette fucker  
** we’re here!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m awake!!

 **aaron burr  
** That is scarily accurate timing

 **fight me  
** it just sunk in that we are staying overnight at jefferson’s house sHIT

 **better than you  
** this is going to be a nightmare isn’t it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello hello!
> 
> I had something to say but I forgot what it was...er...
> 
> My mum looked over my shoulder while I was writing this and said "do I have to be worried?" aBORT ABORT ABORT.
> 
> There were several mistakes in yesterday's update but I've corrected them since. I don't think any of you noticed because no one pointed it out in the comments, but just in case you did: What are you talking about I don't make any mistakes, I beta all my work before I upload them hahaha [nervously sweats]
> 
>  
> 
> ~~If you commented on my last chapter, thank you sm for all the concern! I promise I'm fine, I went out with a friend today, came home and banged out a chapter. But thank you sm all the same! I do kinda feel bad because I feel like I manipulated you into giving me comments and kudos... IGNORE ALL MY FEELINGS.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Also tomorrow is the 3 month anniversary of TISOTS! What should we do to celebrate? Or should we just not celebrate at all? Tell me on tumblr.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com), come talk! Say hi! I miss talking to all of you.
> 
> Incidentally my twitter is [@saltyhart](http://twitter.com/saltyhart), I tweet about Hamilton and, er, more Hamilton.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
